Treasure Hunters
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: After the voyage to treasure planet, Silver is enjoying a drink at some outer rim spaceport when he runs into someone that hasn't been seen in years. And Silver isn't going to just let Mr. Hawkins walk away from him, by T'under.


_After the voyage to treasure planet, Silver is enjoying a drink at some outer rim spaceport when he runs into someone that hasn't been seen in years. And Silver isn't going to just let Mr. Hawkins walk away from him, by T'under. _

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Treasure Planet. **

Silver had been spacing about the outer edges of the galaxy since the voyage to Treasure Planet. It had been a little over a year and Silver was enjoying a quite drink at a little spaceport bar.

The little bar was relatively quite that night, there was a small group of men over by the fire laughing amongst themselves and an old salamander passed out on the bar. Besides those few people, Silver was totally alone in the bar.

Silver kept glancing at the group of five men sitting by the fire, one of them looked vaugely familiar, yet Silver was certain he'd never seen this man before.

Silver couldn't help but catch the word 'treasure' come from the group of men who were talking amongst themselves. They were swapping treasure stories, he could tell by the tone in their voices.

"This cargo was stolen off of a merchant ship," one man was saying. He had a high squeaky voice and about twenty eyes that popped up from the top of his head. "Ten pounds of solid gold drubloons! The pirate who made off with it they say didn't make it out alive, but they say he hid his loot before he got caught, somewhere near Montressor."

Silver caught himself smiling at the name, Montressor. Long John Silver's gone soft, he thought to himself.

"Hey, Matt, didn't you live on Montressor once?"

Silver noticed that Matt was the familiar looking man, and now he realized why. The man from Montressor was a human with brown hair and a firm jaw, a passive look that told the world he was confident in himself. A look that reminded him of a certain cabin boy.

"I was trying that whole domestic scene there," Matt said. "I was married, even had a kid. But it just wasn't my thing. I needed to be spacing, exploring, looking for treasure and the like. Left years ago and never looked back." This was met by laughter from the other men.

Silver's eyes narrowed at the man and the mechanical eye glowed. This went unnoticed from the men though.

"Perhaps we could find that treasure," the first guy said again. "Specially since you know the area." Matt shrugged in response.

"Makes sense that the treasure would be there," another man spoke up, "Wasn't there a pirate attack about a year ago?"

"That there was," Silver spoke up, loudly from across the bar. "Pardon me, don't me to intrude on your conversation. You needn't be worried about me bargin' in on your treasure search."

Silver walked over to the group, noticing their eyes widen, taking in his mechanical half. He was used to that by now, and also knew how to utilize that initial intimidation to his advantage.

"That pirate raid had not'ing to do with the treasure you're speakin' of, t'ough. They were lookin' for a map," Silver had sat himself down on one of the empty chairs. The men looked at him quizzically. "A map to Treasure Planet."

"How would you know?" one of the men asked, he was a strange looking fellow with blue skin and four legs. He was eyeing Silver skeptically.

"Cause I was a part of the crew that sailed out to Treasure Planet. I was the cook on the boat and the boy who found the map was the cabin boy," Silver said, once again his cyborg eye shining. "Don't suppose any a yous has heard about that particular voyage?"

"I heard about it," Matt spoke up. "Heard they found it but they weren't able to take anything back with them."

"Where did ya hear that, now I wonder?" Silver asked him.

"Typical news," the man replied cooly. "Heard it while spending the night in spaceport near the Drabloon Nebula."

"So yer wouldn't be knowing who that boy was at all?" Silver couldn't help but ask.

"No."

Silver waved his hand. "Didn't think ya would," he said dismissively. "But I tells ya, that what one heck of a cabin boy. Never met one so clever, says I. Granted, taught 'im everything he knows." Silver made a proud tip to his cap.

"Wouldn't ya know it, but half of the crew of the RLS Legacy happened to be pirates, planning on mutiny in orders to steal that treasure."

"Pirates?" the blue skinned man said, with a touch of awe in his voice. Silver chuckled to himself.

"Aye."

Silver could tell now, that he had the attention of the men now, and being an experienced story teller, he knew how to hold that attention.

"We sailed for weeks, we did, and this cabin boy; I can tells the kid is just about lost on his feet the moment I sees him. I t'ink the boy had a death wish, picked a fight with one of the more… violent of the crew. I had to teach a lad a thing'r'two, but it wern't long before the kid was doing great t'ings. Saved me life when we flew too close to a super nova."

Silver realized he was grinning, despite himself at the memory of the lad. He paused briefly wondering how Jimbo was doing now.

"I took 'im out on a longboat one day, kid has talent. If I could maneuver a long boat like that when I was his age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walk by today, says I.

"At the first sight of the legendary planet, the pirate turn mutinous, and it didn't take long for the pirates to capture the loyal crew, the boy being among them. As it were, t'ough, only this boy could figure out how to get the blasted map open. And it also just so happens, that the leader of the mutinous pirates also has developed a soft spot for dis boy. The pirates ended up takin' the boy with them as they went to find Flints Trove."

"Did they find it?"

"Oh sure. Loot of a t'ousands worlds doesn't come close to the amount a treasure that was stashed in that planet. The center of that planet was near solid gold. The pirates, being completely distracted by their gold-lust, didn't notice the cabin boy after they got into the trove. Flint's old ship, still laden with gold was in amongst the treasure and the boy, clever as a whip he is, got it started.

"It was just about that time too that the booby traps started going off. Flint, the old devil, didn't want anyone to ever steal his treasure, so he rigged the planet to blow should anyone enter his trove. "

The men were all leaning forward by now. Few things got the attention of the wandering sort than stories of treasure and exploding planets.

"It weren't a pretty sight, lads," Silver said, "most of the pirates feel into the oblivion of the center of the planet. Laser beams were cutting through everything. It was at that point, I noticed the boy had started up the boat and I says to myself, I can escape with my life and get me treasure. "

The men, so enraptured with the story didn't realize that Silver was now including himself with the pirates.

"So, I board the ship and I can tell the boy is scared. After all, I'd betrayed his trust, mutinous pirate and all. Kid threatens me, tells me to stay back. Though I'd gone soft, I weren't that soft and I had every mind to tie the kid up and ship off with me gold.

But that was when the lasers got to us. We were both t'rown off our feet. The lad was sent flying from the ship and nearly fell down into the oblivion. I sees him slippin' and I grab on to the boat with me claw here and try to reach the lad, but I can't. The boy slips farther, and blast me for a fool, but I let go of that boat and grabbed that boy before he fell and we got right out of there."

"Good t'ing too, cause in the end, it was that lad that figured out how to get us all away from that planet before it blew us all to kingdom come. Talented spacer that one. By t'under, that lad will grow to do more great things for this galaxy than the loot of a t'ousand worlds ever would." Silver was beaming by the end of his story, thinking on the fact that the last time he'd heard from Jimbo, the lad had entered Interstellar Academy.

The men were rather in awe. All of them had heard of the legendary Treasure Planet voyage before, but none of them had heard an account from someone who'd actually been there. Matt laughed obviously impressed by Silver's account of the voyage. "You seem very proud of this kid, is he your son?"

Silver then frowned at the man fiercely, his cyborg eye glowing at the man who had abandoned Jimbo. Matthew was taken aback by the sudden hostility.

"No, Master Hawkins," Silver said, standing to leave. The man's eyes widened at the knowledge this stranger knew his name. "No, no, Master Hawkins, he's your son."


End file.
